


Wild Kratts: An offer one can't resist

by WildKrattsFan87



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Asthma, F/M, Laura - Freeform, Love, Rape, Sex, William Linda Kratt, foghorn, martin - Freeform, wild kratts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKrattsFan87/pseuds/WildKrattsFan87
Summary: Chris goes crazy over Aviva's body after drugged with the wrong medicine from a no-body doctor.





	Wild Kratts: An offer one can't resist

Pant, pant, pant...  
Chris panted after running a marathon. He was running after foghorn Martin. He had stopped running, his heart thumping hard in his chest. His lungs screaming for air. Chris felt like he was going to pass out.  
Aviva came running out, "Wow! That was a close one! I really thought you were going to-- Are you okay?!"  
"I need I just burst a lung pipe!"  
Chris fell to the ground and gripped his chest. "I am getting super pain in my chest!"  
Aviva ran back in the Torutga and came out with a machine and hooked it up to Chris' mouth.  
"What is this?"  
"It's an oxygen machine. Relax and breathe."  
Chris breathed in and gasped. He choked on the air that she gave him. He felt sick after getting the med. He pulled off the mask and choked more.  
"Relax!"  
Chris couldn't hear around him. His heart thumped in his ears. He couldn't breathe in the oxygen. He gasped and fainted.

He woke up in his bed, unconscieous. His body was warm, very warm. He felt some object on hsi chest, some air being breathed in his nose, and he felt some hot air being blown on his arm.  
He got up and rubbed his aching head. He looked over and found Aviva passed out on his bed. She was on her left side hugging up to Chris' side. Her hand fell from his chest, he saw the Stethoscope in that hand and the ear part in her ears. She must have been tired, but he pushed her away.  
The push was so hard that her body fell over the side of the bed. She woke up after a thud. "Ouch!"  
She took out the stethoscope and shook her head to relieve the pain in her ears.  
Martin came in, "We got the medicine from Doctor Hoffman! It's... Joilinten... something like that."  
Aviva got up and rubbed her left ear. Martin asked, "What happened??"  
"I must've fallen asleep while checking on Chris. I was checking his lungs."  
Martin smiled, "Here, give him five tablets... FIVE!!"  
Aviva gave Chris five and nursed him with a bottle of vitamin milk to wash the pills down. "I wonder why he needs five?"  
"I don't know, but I am afraid of an overdose."  
"I am sure he will be fine."  
"Okay... Koki told me to tell you that she needs to see her aunt who is in a great need of care because of her health. Laura and I are dating tonight, and Jimmy wants to go to his favorite pizza place... do you mind us going?"  
"Sure. Stop worrying about me. Your baby brother will do fine."  
"Okay, see ya, Aviva."  
"Bye, Martin. And remember enjoy yourselves!"  
"You too!"

That night, at 6:48 p.m., the medicine finally kicked in. Chris woke up strange. A strange appetite for something he can't make out.  
Aviva came in with corn chowder, Chris' favorite soup for when he's not feeling good. She saw Chris getting up, but his eyes were not for the meal.  
"Huh, Chris? Are you okay?"  
Chris didn't answer. The CPAP was still trying to operate on his asthma. He stared Aviva down.  
"Chris?"  
Aviva backed away from the bed. The tray she had trembled when she saw Chris red-eying her down.  
"CHRIS!"  
The mask from the machine dropped to the ground. Aviva took the medicine and quickly ran to her MLK and ran outside.  
Once outside and under the Tortuga for safely, she typed in the name of the med, 'Joilinten'. No results were found. Aviva hitched up the MLK and quickly put the Tortuga in lockdown.  
She ran to the nearest pharmacy and presented the medcine to Carol, an employee.  
Hey, Aviva! What brings you here?"  
"I have this medcine that I need to know about."  
"What it is for?"  
"Chris has asthma from polluation, but he's staring me down red-eyed!"  
"Let's see..."  
The pharmacist worked on her computer and said, "'Joilinten is a drug that makes one sexually immuned. The signs are varied between person to person, depending on how much is given to the person.' Now let's see... Five pills every two hours? 'The dose of five pills will show much to offer, the lack of appetite, red eyes, and a beastly attitude.'"  
"Is there a way to stop it?!"  
"I don't have the answer, honey... But it may... wear off by the next two hours."  
"I gave it to him just at five p.m.!"  
"Then, seven p.m. But I don't agree with some dose times. This is his first time taking it... who gave it to you?"  
"Doctor Hoffman. Doctor John Hoffman."  
"There is no doctor listed... I have a feeling this phony gave your friend a drug... We will keep this here. Try to stay from reach."  
"Thanks for helping..."

Aviva went back to the Tortuga... no one was there still. She unlocked the Tortuga and went in. She didn't see Chris, so she released a sigh of relief.  
She sat at her desk and worked on some paperwork... hoping Chris was not awake, but had got to bed.  
She worked up at her big computer system and trying to program the creature wiki list. As she was reading, she didn't hear Chris come into the HQ.  
Chris snuck up to Aviva and jumped in front of her.  
"HELPPPP!!!"  
Chris fell to the ground covering his ears. He looked gentle, but never judge the book by its cover.  
Aviva said, "Are you okay?"  
Chris choked, "Not without dinner. I'm starving!"  
Aviva smiled. She got the tray and reheated it to hot and gave it to Chris. "It's hot."  
As Chris was devouring his soup, he felt a strange urge, causing him to get closer to Aviva.  
"I am sorry that I pushed you off the bed earlier."  
"So it was you." Aviva felt relieved when he wasn't acting weird.  
"I was me... but can you explain why I am so wheezy."  
"You have asthma."  
"It's not my breathing, it's my thoughts... I feel so strange like... I am going to say it... I feel like I want to have you for sex."  
"CHRIS!"  
"I can't help it... I feel quite strange. But this soup isn't helping with my hunger... now it's a strange hunger, not from the stomach."  
Aviva knew Chris was losing his mind. Thinking about sex was her favorite thing to do when she dated Chris years ago, but now he wants it?  
"Stop, Chris and go to... CHRIS!"  
Chris was at her heels acting like a playful puppy. His eyes were brown again and he leaped from her side to the computer. Aviva was so scared that he would grip something on her and rip it to reveal her privates... How could a poor girl like her be so ashamed?  
"Chris, go to bed, now!"  
Chris leaped like she thought. His playful self went in circles around her. She tried to step out but his eyes caught her beauty.  
"CHRIS! Enough!"  
The creature pod was on Koki's desk. If only she could reach it to call for help. She made a leap for it and grabbed it but lost the grip of it when Chris' teeth took hold of her pant leg.  
"CHRIS STOP!!"  
Aviva kicked Chris in the face with her captured leg. Chris yelped and shook his head. Aviva got the pod again, but lost it again. Chris got in front of her and acted so playful. He took hold of her jacket and stared lovingly into her eyes.  
Aviva felt annoyed with his play moment. But his loving eyes was hard to ignore. She smiled back at him. Chris loosened the grip of the jacket and nugged her.  
"No, Chris."  
Chris kept nugging. His nugging tickled her ticklish spots, "CHRIS! Stop! That tickles!"  
Chris played lovingly with Aviva, until he found access through his med-self. The medicine broke way, making Chris turned on.  
"Chris! Stop touching my stomach!"  
Chris nugged until he grew tired of it. Then, he got on top of her.   
Aviva grew scared. Chris had taken her arms and held them down with his weight. He practically was on top of her. Chris kissed her.  
"Chris!"  
Aviva's voice wasn't so strong now. Chris was rubbing her held-down arms. Her body was getting relax... too relax. She gave up. Chris was on top of her, her body was relaxed... She gave up... She was Chris' property now.  
Aviva said, "I give up! I am too relaxed to fight you. Just get it over with!"  
Aviva started crying when she felt Chris' hands caressing from her face down. She wished for the gang to come and protect her. But it was all over, her rose was leaving...  
"CHRIS!! CHRIS KRATT!"  
Aviva opened her tear-filled eyes. She saw Martin there. She blinked, he was gone. Chris was relaxed on top of her. His face was wild with shock.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I don't know... Aviva, why am i going insane? How did I get on top of you?"  
"You were going to rape me!"  
"I was... opps. I always loved you, but seriously, me rape you. I would love to--"  
"NO!"  
"If you were my wife." Chris' brows went up and down. Aviva got up from Chris' sex level. She was so shy. Chris rubbed his face over hers and kissed her lips. "We can... if you want to."  
Aviva blushed when Chris caressed her stomach. She said, "I just can't."  
"Why?"  
"It's a husband wife thing..."  
"We can be..."  
"Alright... I'll do it... just be gentle."  
"Gentle is my middle name. Thank-you for caring for me. This is your 'thank-you' present."  
Chris was losing his mind again, Aviva knew. She pushed him back, "NO! I said no! Your mind is running away again!"  
"Aviva? Are you okay?"  
Aviva turned around quickly and saw Martn and Laura dropping their jackets.  
"Martin! I am so happy to see you! I got news for you!"  
Martin smiled, "Is my baby brother okay?"  
Aviva looked at Chris and saw his fearful face... like the face 'why tell when you want it?'  
"Chris was fine," Aviva lied, "I just gave him his chowder." She picked up the tray from the floor and briskly walked to the kitchen.  
"Aviva, sis! Your creature pod is on the floor! What happened?"  
"Oh, there it was! I have been looking for it all day!" Aviva lied again. She faintly blushed when she felt her genes loosen up a bit. She shook when it chilled her privates.

That night, at midnight, Aviva was too tired to dress into her nightgown. But she lay in her bed with only a bra and underwear on, forgotten Chris' lost mind.  
Aviva got comfortable, hoping her body was comfortable on the soft bed. She started wondering why her vagina was beating like her heart. She ignored its warning and fell asleep.  
In her sleep, Aviva could feel Martin's hands tucking in her blanket... Martin? In her bedroom.  
"martin?"  
"Shush, Aviva. It's okay. Laura saw you shake this evening, what was that about?"  
"I was just cold... Why are you covering me up?"  
"Laura's taking a bath, I came in here to ask you why you lied to us."  
"I didn't lie to you," Lied Aviva.  
"Aviva, why were you and Chris on the floor. I heard you say that Chris' mind was running... what was he going to do?"  
"Nothing, he wanted to help me," Annoyed Aviva. She could feel her vagina releasing more wetness... She's never wanted a guy in her life this bad before.  
"Then, explain to me why he gave you a fearful face."  
"Martin! I am tired. I am in a bra and underwear! You have no business being in my bedroom this late!"  
"Fine, but if Chris' rapes you... You know, Carol called me and told me about the medicine."  
Aviva's eyes widened with fear. "How?"  
"I gave her my number, Aviva. She told me that Chris was going to rape you."  
Aviva lost her senses. She started to cry. Martin sat on the bed an wrapped his arm around her, "I see Chris hasn't done it. The creature pod was on the ground because..."  
"Because I tried to get help."  
"Why didn't you?"  
"Because, he held me down with his hands gripping my arms. I felt so weak, I couldn't fight him."  
Aviva felt a strong burden off her shoulders. Martin sat close to her and kissed her forehead, "You're my sister-in-law and I can't let you be hurt. Understand? Now if Chris hurts you, slap him."  
"What?"  
"Martin?"  
Martin looked up and saw Chris. He looked drugged up. His face was barely showing through the candle light. Chris limped over to the bed and said, "Martin?"  
"Bro?"  
"I don't feel so good. I feel drugged!"  
"Yeah, we can see it on your face."  
Aviva hid her breasts from both brothers. Chris said, "Laura said you were in here... why is Aviva naked?"  
"I am not!"  
"But showing the bra means naked."  
"Not always!"  
Martin chuckled, "I love Laura above Aviva. Besides she's a sis!"  
Chris' face dropped. His head started to pound. "I think I need that CPAP..."  
Aviva knew that was not why Chris came in, "Are you sure that you are feeling okay?"  
"I still have a running head, but not as bad. I can control myself, but- AVIVA!!"  
"What?" Aviva had purposely dropped her blanket, revealing her bra.  
"Oh my gosh! This is wild! Martin! Control your sister!"  
"Brother! I am going back to bed. You too. It's late, super late. It's two'o'clock in the morning. Come on, I will get you to sleep."

The next morning, well five hours later, Chris was up. Everyone was still alseep in the Tortuga. Chris was still curious of the GREEN bra Aviva wore. It caught his attention and did he dream of her last night?  
Chris rushed to the bedroom and quietly shut the door. Aviva was sleeping soundly under the blankets. But Chris' touch, didn't make her move one muscle.  
Chris pulled back the blanket slowly and saw nothing. He was aware that he saw green last night. Without looking, he backed up and tripped on the cord leading to her clock. The clock slip off the nightstand, but Chris caught it in his hands. Below his hands he saw what he saw last night. The green bra was on the floor. Chris rubbed his eyes, hoping he was dreaming.  
"Chris?"  
Chris looked and saw Aviva covering herself from him."  
"Why were you wearing a bra, a green one, last night?"  
"I called it my lucky bra. It was old. I've had since i was sixteen. By then, I never knew your favorite color was green."  
Chris fell in love with Aviva that moment agian.  
"You look normal this morning."  
"Me? I feel fine! No asthma attacking my system."  
"You know how to operate that CPAP already?"  
"Yeah, I've watched you."  
Aviva laughed when she saw Chris fighting with the clock wire. When Chris was free, his left foot tripped his right and he fell into Aviva's bed into her arms.  
"CHRIS! What a surprise! I am still in for your offer..."  
"What offer?"  
"You know..."  
"What?"  
"Sex."  
"Oh, yeah... but, Martin will catch us."  
"Now you're afraid, Scaredy Kratt."  
"No I am not! I am afraid of my brother calling in my parents and my parents forcing me to marry you."  
"Believe it or not, Chris... Remember the will?"  
"What will?"  
"Marriage Will?"  
"Oh right! That will... and you are not saying that you are making an excuse for me to do it!?"  
"I am not. You are my boy and I love that boy."  
"Stop rubbing yourself."  
"Chris..."  
"Aviva."  
Chris kissed Aviva and caressed her face. He couldn't resist much longer.

Two hours later, Martin was outside calling for Chris. "Where is that little baby brother of mine?"  
Chris had heard his voice and retreated from the Tortuga, pretending to find an animal.  
"Hey, bro!"  
"Chris?"  
"I was here the whole time!"  
"Oh yeah?"  
"I was. Finding an animal as usual," Lied Chris.  
"It sounds like you are lying. Ever since I married Laura, I been able to understand lies. Did you have sex this morning?"  
Chris tried not to blush, "I woke up at seven and came outside this morning, bro."  
"Why is your face turning red?"  
"I don't get it."  
"You had sex didn't you?"  
"NO!"  
"Yes, you did."  
"Okay then, if you think that I had sex, what makes you think so?"  
"I know so because Aviva told me this morning!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Don't panic, brother of mine. I understand. Aviva's your wife now. You need to tell Mom and Dad, and I will not be the tattler."  
"But how?"  
"Just tell them."

Chris told his parents privately in his bedroom. Martin was by his side making sure he told the whole truth. William and Linda were angry with Chris' rape, but it was not rape afterall. They were willed to be married when they reached age.  
"You can marry Aviva, son... Then, you can have the best sex in your life," William smirked.


End file.
